An Ownerless Week
by aljentra
Summary: This is just a short little fic I wrote, there's going to be more chapters coming soon. I do write more grown-up sort of stuff, but this was just me musing about what my pets do when I'm at school


An Ownerless Week!  
Aebli, Aljentra, c1620, DaizyMai_V, Knoddle and Unitesa are all alone  
for a week, as their owner, aljentra has to go to a school camp. Will  
they drive each other insane, or manage to quietly resolve their  
differenes and keep their house clean? Why not find out!  
  
A/N: I do not, unfortunately, own Neopets, but the pet and story line  
are both mine and are copyrighted as such. Yes, kloudwoolf is my  
brother, and I have his permission to use both him and his pet in this  
story. By the way, if such an opportunity is provided, I'd be happy to  
do a story about your pet (please, I'm an out of work author!), so  
long as your request is polite and provided with details about what  
you would like to happen. Thank you!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Aljentra stood at the door of her Neohome, looking doubtfully at the  
assembled line of pets and petpets before her. Her family was big -  
and would the mess she came home to be even bigger? After all, there  
were six pets - Aebli, the strawberry Poogle, Aljentra, the checkered  
Aisha, c1620, a starry Kiko, DaizyMai_V, a Striped Kau, Knoddle, the  
desert Poogle and Unitesa, the Uni with an obsession for chocolate  
that matched her coat of brown hue.  
She was now not sure that leaving them home...alone was such a good  
idea. But then again, her brother, Kloudwoolf, had said he would be  
able to check in on them from time to time, and Aljentra, DaizyMai_V  
and c1620 were responsible enough. And anyway, it was only a week.  
"So you know where all the neopoints you're going to need are? And  
where to get food?"  
Aebli, the youngest of the bunch, piped up: "Yes mum, we haven't lived  
with you so long that we haven't picked this up, you know." Aljentra  
grinned fondly at her small poogle. She picked her up and gave her a  
hug. "Alright then, I'm sure you'll all be fine. Now listen, there's a  
list of emergency numbers in the -"  
"Kitchen." All six pets recited back at her.  
"Right. And you have to brush your teeth - "  
"Every night."  
"Stop doing - "  
"That!" Aebli, Knoddle and Unitesa started to giggle, and aljentra  
mock fainted with exasperation.  
"Well, if you know the rules off by heart, then there won't be any  
'forgetting' them, alright?" She looked pointedly at Aebli, Knoddle  
and Unitesa, the troublemakers of the family...and terrors of Neopia.  
"And last but not least...NO -"  
"PARTIES! With that, Knoddle, Aebli and Unitesa started to collapse  
over the couch, laughing madly.  
"I mean it you three. Just because you're all incredibly cute will not  
give you extra privileges. Okay?"  
The three mentioned pets' heads drooped to the floor, deliberately  
looking like victims of severe child abuse. DaizyMai_V gave a snort of  
a giggle, and aljentra sighed dramatically.  
"I guess that's all, then. Have fun, just don't get into too much  
trouble." She swooped down on each pet, gave them a hug and a kiss on  
the head, and DaizyMai_V hugged aljentra extra tightly, and with a few  
tears in her eyes. She was a bit of a loner - very sweet, kind and  
funny once you got to know her, but shy, and with not very many  
friends. Having her beloved owner leave for a week was going to be  
especially hard for her - and Aljentra was a few years older, and  
Aebli, Knoddle and Unitesa were such a tight knit group already. Yes,  
this would be very hard for her. But then, aljentra reflected, It  
might teach her some independence. Anyway, it's only a week.  
"Oh, I really wish I could bring you, bring you all...I love you! But  
bye!" And with ten creatures of Neopia waving at her, she turned  
around and stepped into the taxi, which had been waiting impatiently  
for the past twenty minutes. Waving from the back of the automobile,  
aljentra gave them a big smile, and then turned a corner and out of  
their lives for a week.  
  
As the rest of the day dragged on, each pet could be found in one of  
their favourite haunts, doing what they did best. Aebli, Knoddle,  
Unitesa, Larwhoon and Clunkit were shopping, as was their tradition,  
in Faerieland; DaizyMai_V was reading the poetry that had just been  
submitted; Aljentra was on the phone to one of her friends whilst  
cleaning up the kitchen and C (birth name c1620) was wandering idly  
over Meridell, enjoying the quiet scenery of that marvelous place. He  
often did that on his spare days, catching a bus to wherever he wished  
to spend the day, with a packed picnic lunch and everything.  
None, except for DaizyMai_V and C were wondering about their absent  
parent - which is not to say that the others didn't care, it was only  
that the rest were so very pre-occupied with their own affairs. Both C  
and DaizyMai_V, whether they knew it or not, also were thinking the  
same thing: How long would they last without supervision? It was an  
interesting question, one sure to bring an even more interesting  
answer within the seven days they had to find out. 


End file.
